


His

by lifelive94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is jealous. Established relationship. Severus didn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

"Really, Severus. You must know you overreacted!"

Hermione Granger looked like she was about at the end of her rope. Her face was red, and her already natural frizzy hair was at least twice as bad as normal. None of these details mattered to Severus; he still thought she was the most gorgeous creature alive.

He had fallen in love with the witch a year ago. He certainly hadn't planned any of what had happened in the past twelve months, but he would die rather than take any of it back.

Hermione had quite simply saved him. There really wasn't any other way to put it. She had brought him out of his dark, lonely life, and frankly he felt like a different man because of her.

"Severus! Are you even listening to me? I swear sometimes I think it would be easier to talk to a wall than try and hold a conversation with you."

He was trying his best not to laugh, but, unfortunately, he was finding it too difficult. She was just so cute when she got angry. He couldn't even remember why she had started yelling in the first place.

Oh, yes, the youngest Weasley boy had overstepped his bounds. "Hermione, he tried to kiss you. If you thought I was going to let him slobber all over you, you do not know me at all."

Despite everything that had happened that afternoon he felt relatively calm. A well placed hex aimed at Weasley was enough to make him feel better. It was too bad that Hermione didn't feel the same way.

"It didn't mean anything though. He's just a friend. Now we will probably never be invited back to the Weasley home again. Mrs. Weasley was absolutely livid! You know how seriously she takes the family dinners, Severus."

"Yes," he practically purred. "I'm aware, darling. I'm also aware that the Weasley man-child refuses to wrap his head around the fact that you are unavailable. I decided to help educate him."

"That was very kind of you, sweetheart," Hermione said. Her tone led him to believe that she meant the exact opposite.

Severus sighed internally. "Please don't be angry, Hermione. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I should have let you handle it, I know. You have no idea though how it pains me to watch him try and win you back."

He knew how lucky he was to have won her once. He couldn't help but feel nervous when better men than him showed interest in her, which happened more often then he cared to admit.

Hermione had reassured him from the beginning that her feelings towards her ex-boyfriend were strictly platonic, and Severus believed her. He had no reason not to trust her; the problem was that he didn't trust Ron. He supposed it didn't matter. His lover was without a doubt upset with how he had handled the situation earlier, and he had made the decision a long time ago to put her feelings and desires above his own.

While he was working out a sincere apology in his head, Hermione moved over to the couch were he was sitting and perched herself on his lap. Severus loved having her so close. Her warmth always brought him comfort.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Hermione said with a sigh. "I just wish everyone I loved could get along." She paused before adding, " I will always choose you, Severus. I love you. And I will always love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, love," Severus murmured before brushing his lips against Hermione's.

He was definitely feeling better now. Ron had tried to kiss Hermione, but _he_ had the privilege to sample her luscious lips whenever the mood struck.


End file.
